ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time Abridged
Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time Abridged is a parody of the Bonds Beyond Time movie. In addition to LittleKuriboh voicing Yugi and Yami Yugi (among others), ShadyVox voices Jaden, and TheAzureCrow voices Yusei. It premired at the Youmacon 2011 anime convention in Detroit, Michigan, on November 3-6, 2011. Video The full version of the movie was uploaded to the channel ObeyMyRod, which is used for Marik's "Let's Play" of Bloodlines, on November 8, 2011. Complete -wu5xfzbY2E Transcript Plot As promised,Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki (voiced by Shady Vox), and Yusei Fudo (voiced by TheAzureCrow), unite to take down a strange new foe named Paradox--who for some strange reason sounds like Elmer Fudd and has a Mandark-style laugh--from preventing Duel Monsters from being created by none other than Maximillion Pegasus (who, of course, makes a cameo in the movie, being "much more fabulous in 3D"). The story starts in 5D's with Yusei having a nightmare (card games on the ground). when he wakes he says "oh thank god". Then the story goes to Jaden who is in Venice for a unknown reason. Jaden is rapping while dragons are shooting at him. Also Venice is empty. Jaden keeps telling Paradox he's Jaden not protagonist. Paradox says Jaden destroyed yu gi oh's creditability. Back to 5D's where Yusei is enjoying the spring morning when interrupted by Jack and Crowz. They decided to ride they motorcycles when Paradox shows. Jack says he has beautiful hair. Jack tells Yusei to show him his Junk........ Warrior. Yusei summons Stardust Dragon and Paradox turns it to a "crappy 3D affect". Paradox leaves and Yusei clams he won that duel. The trio goes to a basement where Jack calls Paradox a dick even though he did the the same thing in season one. Yusei thinks he took the card to make him look bad in front of his "girlfriend"(which is a motorcycle). Luna comes to show them what her and her brother found on the internet. At first it's stuff about Yusei and Jack but then it's flipped over. with a picture of Yugi. Yusei asks what the hell wrong with his hair. Jack thinks he the greatest duelest that ever live. The story says that he died a virgin and his last words were "Oh god I've wasted my life." Crow then says that the article also says that dragons showed up and destroyed most of Eastern Europe ten years ago. In the picture of the dragon is Paradox who Jack thinks is Waldo. The the world starts disintegrating. but Jack thinks it's snow. Using the power of the Crimson Dragon, Yusei travels to Jaden 's time. The dragon says to keep to the speed limit. Jaden still telling paradox his name is Jaden. Jaden gets hit and yells Venice sucks and next year he's going to Germany. Stardust attacks again but Jaden is saved by the Crimson Dragon. He try's to get a ride on the motorbike but get denied. Paradox leaves then for no reason. The city is a deserter zone and Jaden complains about him taking his prized card. Yusei then asks for a name and Jaden replies "I'm Jaden Yuki and I'm flawless". Yusei hates Jaden for being happy all the time. Yusei then tells Jaden that he can't tell Jaden any spoilers. Jaden then trys to ride his bike again. Yusei asked why they're in Venice which no-one know why. Yubel and Banner appear behind him, Yubel farted on Yusei while Banner saying he's Asian. Jaden tells Yusei he can see dead people. Jaden opens the internet two 2 dark magician girl's one pot of greed. Then they find out they need to go to the time of Yugi Moto. At the convention, fireworks go off and Yugi's grandfather thinks that America is invading them again (they are in Japan). Yugi tells his Grandpa to calm down, and his grandpa responds by telling him to fetch his gun. Yugi finds grandpa's bandanna and say he's gone to the great basement in the sky. Yugi get's picked up by Yusei and Jaden, who finally got a ride. The guys team-up to takedown Paradox. Marik then appears on the stage, but is shot by Yubel to scare every-one away. Paradox takes off the pointless mask. Yugi changes into Yami. Banner is up on a building if any one need an Asian person. Paradox takes thing to the malific world. which they like. Paradox clams he saving the world from card games which the trio would rather die then live without card games. At this point Yami and Yusei seem to like each other. Paradox Duels them after Jaden accepts for the whole team. Yusei starts to regrate bring Jaden. Yami tell Yusei that the games not on his bike but on the ground (making shore he will not ride his duel disk). Yusei syco summons and Yami asks what is that type of summon but then stops caring. Paradox Bring Malific rainbow dragon which is the card of his best friend. Yusei is shocked that Jaden has friends. Jaden raps which Yusei hates. Yami insults Jaden. They make a joke about the Jaden. Yami the explotes the hell out of yu gi oh. The trio sings. They beat Paradox and killed him. They blame it on Jaden. They say goodbye the Jaden lets out a spoiler. Yuma appears in a white screen which were they go after Jaden told him Yami dies at the and of his show. Cast and Crew Written & directed by LittleKuriboh Starring: TheAzureCrow as Yusei Fudo ShadyVox as Jaden Yuki LittleKuriboh as Yugi Moto Also starring: Kirbopher as Crow Hogan & Yuma Tsukumo Wario as Himself Squeaky93 as Aki Izayoi Juicey Flannigan as Yubel xthedarkone as Announcer #1 Juicey Flannigan as Announcer #2 Everybody else was probably voiced by LittleKuriboh Or Juicey Flannigan "Linoleum Knife" Opening animation by CrikeyDave "Doctor Who" Title Sequence by MasakoX Subspace Sequence Art by The Amazing Rinbo "Beelzeboss" Mixed by ShadyVox "Stronger" Written by LittleKuriboh performed by ShadyVox Special Thanks TeamFourStar The cast of Wha-Chow Juicey Flannigan The Rower All my Cheerleader Squids Konami Kazuki Takahashi azurada3 Sephirex Sehanort wraith10 PlayTheDamnCard All Yu-Gi-Oh Fans Everywhere But especially... you! Movie